


Rescue Mission

by Dare_devil



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: AU were Frank is a member of the Defenders, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dare_devil/pseuds/Dare_devil
Summary: Matt gets kindnapped and the defenders come to his rescue. Some confessions take place.





	Rescue Mission

Matt’s whole body ached, he felt sick and tired and unable to do anything. He could smell sweat, vomit and blood around him, he was cold as he curled into the corner of the cell to try and bring some warmth to himself and protect himself from any dangers. He listened to the sound of water dropping from the ceiling and landing in the puddle on the floor. He doesn’t know the state of his injuries but he imagines by the pain he’s feeling he’s not looking good.

He’s not sure how long he’s been here for a few hours? A day? Longer? He needed to say strong, Stick thought him better, if he gave in now, have the enemy what they want he imagines the shame from the stubborn old man. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he tried to focus, listen to the surroundings around him. 

That’s when he heard the sound of footsteps, he tilted his head as he listened to them getting closer and closer to his cell. “The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen is it?” It was a man that spoke as the footsteps got closer to him. 

Matt shuffled back into the corner of the cell “it’s alright sweet child” said the man but Matt could see through the bullshit.   
“Why am I here?” Spat Matt as he clutched his side, he felt weak, vulnerable but he needed to stand his ground, he refused to give in.

“You have a gift sweet child, we could use someone like you” he said kneeling down so that he was face to face with Matt. He could feel the mans hand reaching out towards his face and Matt had no more space to back away.

He felt like his skin was crawling as he felt the cold hand caress his cheek “you’re special” he said, a smirk on his face as Matt turned his head towards his hand almost like he was nuzzling into the touch. The vigilante’s hands reached up grabbing the wrist of the man and pulled back hard on his fingers. Matt was sure he felt the bones break from one of the fingers as he yelled out in pain, the back of his hand reaching out and slapping across Matt’s face causing him to groan and fall to the floor.

“I’ve tried the nice way Devil, this is your own fault” he groaned as he clutched his hand, leaving the cell as two others entered. 

.........

“This the place?” Asked Jessica as they pulled up outside the building.  
“It’s gotta be” Said Danny.  
Frank clutched the wheel as he looked at the entrance to the building.  
“There’s vests in the back, put them on” Said Frank as he indicated towards Danny and Jessica.

“So what’s the plan?” Asked Luke in the passengers seat of the van. “I didn’t really have one”   
“Just to get Matt?” Responded Luke.  
“Yeah...get Matt” personally Frank wanted to kill every single one of the people in that building but right now his and everyone else’s priority was to get Matt out of there and safe. 

“I’ll be able to get through any locked doors” Said Danny as they looked at the entrance to the building.  
“Ok, we go in, take down anyone you can, grab Red and get out of there as quick as we can” responded Frank before they all climbed out the van. 

Frank grabbed his shotgun as they all began to make their way to the entrance of the building. As they made their way to the door Danny began to light his fist up, the fist glowing as they reached the door before he swung his fist, knocking the door off its hinges and sending it to the other side of the building. 

The sounds of yells and footsteps rapidly making their way to the entrance grew louder and louder as they all stood together, ready for what was about to come.

That’s when chaos broke out, fists were swung, guns were fired and people began to drop to the ground. One by one they took down the people that came towards them, Luke being there to block the bullets from hitting the others and his strength to knock them out while Jessica, Danny and Frank helped to take them down.

As they dropped to the ground the four of them panted for breath, looking around before Danny noticed stairs.  
“Do you think he’s down there?” Asked Danny pointing down the stairs leading to what seemed to be a cellar. “Only one way to find out” Said Luke as they began to head down. Frank lead the group, gun in his hands to attack anyone heading up the stairs while the others followed behind, keeping look out. 

Heading down the the cellar it was filled with empty cells but Frank could hear the sound of people inside. Frank turned to the others, putting his finger to his lips as an indication to be quiet as they slowly made their way through the cellar. 

As they got closer to the last cell he could heard someone yelling out in pain, it sounded like Red. Frank looked to see two other men punching Matt on the ground, kicking open the cell door he brought his gun up, shooting the two men in the head before they could even speak.

“Jesus” muttered Jessica as she looked at the two bodies as they followed Frank into the cell. 

Matt didn’t look good, he was on the floor weak and softly groaning out in pain, body covered in bruises and blood in just his boxers. He looked so weak, so vulnerable. Frank put his gun away, hooking it onto his belt as he rushed over to Matt.  
“Hey Red it’s me, you’re gonna be ok” Whispered Frank as he kneeled down, hands caressing Matt’s face. 

Matt whimpered, unable to speak as his hands reached out to grab at Frank.  
“It’s ok, we’ve got you, Luke give me your jacket!” Called out Frank as he put his arm out.  
Luke quickly unzipped his jacket, shrugging it off his shoulders as he passed it to Frank.

“It’s a little too quiet” Muttered Danny as he kept look out.  
“We just need to get him out of here” Responded Frank as he finally put the jacket on him, zipping it up before he scooped him into his arms.

“Cover us!” Ordered Frank as he turned to the others, Matt in his arms close to him and the group began to lead the way out.   
As they made their way out the cellar and back up the stairs, Frank whispered reassurance to Matt that he’s got him and that he’s going to be ok. He could hear soft sounds leaving Matt’s lips and his hands reaching out to grip his shirt, he looked a little pale and Frank was sure he was going to pass out any second.  
“Shhh it’s ok, just relax, we’ve got you” hushed Frank as they grew closer and closer back to where they started. 

Luke was in front so that if bullets began to fire he could give them all a warning. Walking over the knocked out bodies on the floor they made their way to the exit.

The others stepping back as Luke opened the door first, stepping out. That’s when they noticed Luke put his arms up in the air in surrender “we don’t want any trouble, we’ve just come for our friend” he said

“Where is he?” Another voice asked, the leader? The fucker who took him, who hurt him...Frank knew what he needed to do.  
“He’s here!” Called out Frank as he stepped out, Danny and Jessica following behind. 

The man had a gun in his hands and was wearing some sort of dark robe, whatever this was it seemed to be some goddamn cult. “Mr Castle is it?” He asked.  
“We need him back-“

“-That’s not happening” interrupted Frank, there was no way he was handing him back.  
“He’s special Mr Castle, we could do with someone like him...you’re all special” he responded causing Frank’s eyebrows to furrow together with confusion.  
“Bullet proof, super strength, the Iron Fist, enhanced senses and impressive skills for a blind man” he started as he pointed to each one of them.

“And you Mr Castle...” he stepped a little closer to the group “you’re a one man army, we could do with someone like you, all of you” he said as he took another step closer, looking around at the group.

“We don’t have to fight, you’re all different I understand that, but if you were to join us you’d all be welcome with open arms” he said, looking around at the group.  
“We would rule Hells Kitchen together” he whispered as Frank looked down. He looked at Matt in his arms, hands weakly holding his shirt.

“It doesn’t have to be this way Mr Castle, are you not tired of people telling you how you should and shouldn’t be? People trying to change you?” Frank felt his breathing go heavy as he listened the man giving a soft smile to Frank.  
“My poor sweet child...you’ve gone through so much, we would be the family you need...if you join us” he continued as he looked at Frank, watching his emotions change, seeing the sadness in Frank’s eyes. 

Frank looked at the group before looking back at the cult leader. “Wh-what do I need to do?” Whispered Frank.  
“Are you serious?!” Called out Jessica as the three looked wide eyed at him.  
“Frank don’t do this” Said Danny trying to pull him back to whatever this shit was.

The man softly smiled before opening his arms.  
“Hand him over to me and then follow me brother” he said.  
Frank breathed out as he gripped Matt tight “You...you promise not to hurt him anymore” he muttered as the man sighed.  
“Ok child...I promise” he said. 

“Frank!” Called out Luke as Frank stepped forward, slowly making his way over to the leader. They couldn’t believe what was happening, after all of this and Frank decided to throw Matt back into this torture and join them?  
“Don’t do this!” They were all calling out but it became background nose to Frank, he needed to do this.

The man smiled again as he reached forward to take Matt.  
BANG!

Everyone stopped at the sound of the loud echoing gunshot.  
The man stumbled back, gasping before he dropped to the floor as he began to bleed out. Frank clutched onto the gun in his hand, which lay hidden under Matt. 

Turning around to the group who looked at the cult leader on the floor in shock.  
“Why didn’t you tell us? Or at least give us a sign?!” Said Jessica, anger in her voice as Frank quickly walked back over to them.  
“I needed it to look believable, put him in the van” he responded before handing Matt over to Luke. 

He watched as they quickly made their way towards the van before turning back to look at the man bleeding out on the floor, attempting to crawl away. Frank slowly walked over, gun still in his hand.

The man held his arm up in surrender “wait!...l-let me go!” He groaned, eyes pleading for Frank to not finish the job. Frank scoffed before he raised his gun putting a final bullet into the man’s head before walking away.

.....

Matt’s friend Claire was out of town so Frank had called Curtis for help. He was in the bedroom tending to his wounds while the others sat in the living room of Matt’s apartment. 

“You planned to kill him all along didn’t you?” Asked Danny as he sat on the couch, turning to look at Frank next to him.  
“Yeah” Muttered Frank, looking down at his hands.

“We could have discussed this before hand we-“   
“What? So you could talk me out of it? Look what they did to him, you really think I was going to let him live? Let him walk away? You know me better than that” Responded Frank.  
“There could have been another way” Started Danny before Frank interrupted him.  
“No Rand there was no other way, he would have come back for him and all of us if I let him go” Spat Frank causing silence in the room.

Jessica watched as Frank kept looking over to the bedroom were the door was slid shut so that Curtis could work in peace. His knees bounced a little anxiously as he clenched his hands.  
“It’s so obvious....why didn’t I see this before” Muttered Jessica causing all heads to turn to look at her.

“You’re in love with Murdock” she said causing Frank to look at her, eyes wide with surprise.  
“The way you are with each other, how protective you are over him because if it was any one of us in Matt’s position I don’t think you’d be carrying us tightly like you did back there...you would have took Luke’s position leading the way but you wanted to protect him, make sure that he was safe in your arms” she continued as Frank stayed silent, she knew he couldn’t deny it. 

“We’ve all kind of suspected but I think tonight confirmed it” joined in Luke.  
“I think he feels the same way too” Said Danny with a soft smile as he placed his hand on Frank’s knee. Frank turned to look at Danny who gave him a soft smile before looking back down at his hands.

“That obvious huh?” Muttered Frank.  
“Yep, it’s cute” Responded Jessica causing Frank to softly chuckle.

That’s when the door slid open and Curtis left the room “he’s awake, I’ve explained to him what’s happened and I’ve left painkillers on his dresser, he’s going to be ok” explained Curtis as they all sighed with relief.  
“Thanks Curt” said Frank.

.........

They all went to see Matt before they all lectured him on how he shouldn’t go to these places alone again. They all stayed for a while, talking with Matt about anything and everything, in a way distracting Matt from his injuries and where he was a few hours ago.

It was getting late “we should probably go, it’s getting late” Said Luke.  
“No stay...there’s blankets in the cabinet in the corner, take the couch and chairs” Matt muttered as Jessica looked at the living room before shrugging her shoulders and making her way to the cabinet to take the blankets.

They left the room to fight over the couch as Frank went to follow them “Frank!...can we talk?” He asked, stopping Frank in his steps.   
“Yeah, sure” he muttered, almost feeling nerves in his voice as he went to slide the door shut, he looked back at the others who had smirks on their faces and eyebrows raised as Frank slid the door shut.

“You killed him” started Matt.  
Frank sighed, turning around to face the vigilante as he crossed his arms before nodding “Yeah” he whispered. Matt swallowed, head turning in an attempt to look at Frank “You gonna lecture me Red?” He asked before Matt shook his head “hurts too much to argue” he responded causing Frank to scoff and shake his head.

“When did you pass out?” He asked   
“When Luke put me in the van...you may have had them fooled with the converting to join the cult but not me” smirked Matt.  
“And why’s that Red?” He asked with a smirk.  
“Because the Punisher would never join a cult” he chuckled  
“And because I could feel the barrel of the gun against my ass the whole time” he continued causing Frank to start laughing, Matt would have laughed too if his body didn’t hurt so much so he smiled instead. 

It was silent again between the two as Frank made his way over to the bed, sitting down on the side Matt lay on. “You had me worried back there Red...glad you’re ok” he said as he placed his hand on Matt’s.  
“You can’t get rid of me that easy” smirked Matt as his hand squeezed Frank’s in return.

“I...I heard what you said before” he said causing Frank to freeze, so this is the part where Matt tries to gently let him down? Matt softly smiled, squeezing his hand again “I...I feel the same Frank”.

Frank was surprised, Matt loved him too? He lifted Matt’s hand up, pressing a soft kiss to his wrist as he heard a soft gasp leave Matt’s lips. It almost looked like Matt was making direct eye contact with him as he pressed a kiss to his wrist. As he put Matt’s hand back down, slowly he leaned forward, one hand reaching to caress his face before their lips touched. The kiss was soft, it felt like everything was leading up to this moment...it was perfect. He pulled away to see if Matt was ok but the vigilante stopped him, leaning up a little so that their lips could touch again. 

As they pulled away again, Frank rested his head on Matt’s closing his eyes. “Get some rest” he whispered as he went to pull away but before he could get up off the bed he felt Matt’s hand on his arm.  
“Stay here...with me” he whispered.

Frank smiled, pressing a kiss to his head before he moved away. Getting off the bed and moved to the empty side of the bed before lying down. 

Turning to face Matt as the blind vigilante shuffled himself closer to him. Frank softly smiled as he wrapped his arms around him, gently kissing the top of his head as Matt snuggled into him a smile on his lips as he closed his eyes to get some sleep. Here’s the first to many more nights together.


End file.
